This invention relates to a method and an apparatus for error correction in digital signals.
In some formats, digital signals have frames each composed of data words and parity codes. During record and reproduction of such digital signals, the digital signals are written into and read out from a memory in unit of a frame. Error correction is performed on the reproduced digital signals by use of the parity codes. In a method of error correction using syndrome calculation, it is usual to write a certain quantity of input data into a memory before the start of syndrome calculation.
The time necessary for syndrome calculation and error correction of one-frame data is much shorter than the time necessary for the transfer of one-frame input data. Known error correction apparatuses generally include a timing control circuit to compensate such a difference between the necessary times.